


Визитка fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020

by fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 (magrealism_conspirology)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conspiracy, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Mystery, заговоры, мистификации, рептилоиды
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrealism_conspirology/pseuds/fandom%20Magrealism%20and%20Conspirology%202020
Summary: Миром правит не то тайная ложа, не то явная лажа...
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Визитка fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> ## РАБОТЫ КОМАНДЫ
> 
> * * *
> 
> ###  [Драбблы/Мини от G до T](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224)

Как известно, фентези, это когда гном пришел в таверну, а магреализм (магический реализм) - это когда гном, притворяющийся карликом, зашел в таверну, скрытую под вывеской "Ночной клуб". Добавим сюда охотящиеся друг за другом, мафией и гномами спецслужбы, смешаем с теориями заговора и рептилоидами с Нибиру...

Вампиры, единороги, спецслужбы, заговоры, тайны и мистика: это есть у нас, а у вас есть шапочка из фольги? Выбирайте!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ae/7f/u67HO9oV_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d5/53/1XqsiDpD_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/95/d4/NLEZot3e_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/dd/ZmXpQ3z6_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/8d/02/fM9ae4me_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/00/xV4iaSMY_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ad/ed/5Jhf9gB7_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/db/y9mdbLBQ_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d4/57/v1KFofml_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/71/9c/4ujXxJeo_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/0e/c7/fFmGPBqC_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/92/12/0bzcN3Ow_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/35/35/TmadRlE4_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c4/01/V4ZB2azv_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5f/ec/oAKqECix_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4e/6f/0sDRNpQj_o.jpg) [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d3/5f/lddhvQr1_o.jpg)

Псс, проверьте качество и правильность посадки на голове:

Поехали! Искать эльфов в городах, дружить с единорогами, летать на метлах, идти по коридорам, бесконечным лестницам, убивать вампиров и пытаться предотвратить апокалипсис (ну, или его устроить).


End file.
